Hazard Play
by Alexandra Depp
Summary: Reno plus Yazoo plus an electro mag rod. You do the math. :]


It was that glint. That mischievous, devilish, knowing glint that he got in his eyes. Yazoo simply could not bring himself to deny those eyes anything. He gazed at the young Turk before him who had a rather amused look on his face mixed with slight anxiousness. He couldn't help but be curious as to why he looked as excited as he did. Usually when Reno got like this, it was either something really good for the both of them or something really good for him. Either way, Yazoo would oblige if it was reasonable.

He quirked a thin brow in the redhead's general direction. "And what's got you so worked up?"

Reno paced about the master bedroom of his apartment. He was restless. He had been for days. It had been a week since he had last been with the silver haired enigma that was Yazoo and normally he would be all over him but he was too busy going over something in his head. The idea had formulated in his twisted mind not too long ago. He had spent a few good weeks mulling over it and now he thought it would be a good time to try it out. Yeah. He was ready.

He grinned in response to the remnant's question, having a seat next to him on the bed. Cerulean orbs studied the delicate features of the younger male.

Yazoo frowned questioningly. "Hm. You're acting odder than you usually do. Should I be worried?"

"Oh no," Reno almost purred, running a hand through his unkempt locks, "I'd say that this is something good. For the both of us, yo. It'll give you a chance to dominate like you love to do and it'll make me feel good. Real good."

It took every ounce of Yazoo's willpower to not just up and attack Reno right then and there. He looked so desirable at that moment. His face all flushed with excitement. The gleam of anticipation in his intense eyes. Instead, he tilted his head in his usual manner, returning the amused smile he had received before.

"Oh? Is that so, Reno? Well, enlighten me then."

Reno nodded and walked over to his dresser, clad only in black boxer shorts which hung off of his skinny form, flapping as he walked.

Yazoo could clearly make out the well defined erection as it jutted out of the front of his lover's boxers. He was aroused already. Now he knew that this was something big he had in mind. He observed in silence as Reno retrieved something familiar. The light of the room bounced off of the shiny metal. Emerald irises peered at the long rod which the Turk held firmly in his grasp. Yazoo swallowed, not worried in the least. He met Reno's eyes.

"Your electro mag rod? What's so special about that? Do you intend to beat yourself with it?"

Reno simply smiled in response. He made his way back over to the bed, sliding onto it into a lying position. The cool metal pressed against his bare stomach, making him shiver with delight.

Yazoo turned back to look at him, leaning forward to press his lips against the flat, hairless stomach of the Turk. He licked along the smooth flesh before resting his chin on it and gazing up at Reno expectantly. "Well?"

"Well," Reno began rubbing the rod against his own inner thigh, "Let' just say that today my EMR's gonna get lucky."

For a moment Yazoo was left puzzled but his great intellect allowed him to catch on quick enough. He sat up straight and shot the Turk a stern look. "You mean..."

"That's right," Reno replied shifting to his side and rubbing the end of the rod against his backside in a sensual manner, "This is goin' right there, baby."

Yazoo narrowed his eyes, certain that the redhead had lost it. Or perhaps he was joking. Sure. Reno was known for his odd humour. "Please. Spare me. You know you'd never do that."

Reno narrowed his own eyes in response. He was never one to turn down a challenge and this had been his idea. He snorted softly and reached to the side table where the bottle of lube lay. Retrieving it, he squeezed the desired substance into the palm of his head and then proceeded to thoroughly coat his weapon of choice.

Yazoo watched it all in bewildered silence. So perhaps he truly had lost his mind. He seemed to be blind to the danger of attempting such an act. Though deep down the thought aroused him to no end. However, Reno's well being was far more important than their kinky desires. He frowned, shaking his head.

"Forget it, Reno. I'm not going to allow you do to something this stupid. You could harm yourself quite badly."

Reno just stared at him as if unfazed. He removed his boxers in silence, tossing them aside before curling his own fingers around the base of his cock and stroking himself, letting forth low, appreciative moans.

Yazoo watched him pleasure himself, feeling his already erect manhood stiffen and rise even further. He made quick work of his own boxers.

Reno brushed his thumbnail over the head of his erection, hissing. "Mm. Yaz, I'm a Turk. I spent years with this rod. I know it and it knows me. And tonight I'm finally gonna give it what we've both wanted. Yeah. Call me crazy but this shit is bound to turn anyone on. And as for harming myself, well don't worry about that. It'll be over before that can happen. I promise. But I need your help. So, will ya?"

Yazoo gave him a long, hard look. The sight of him sprawled out on the bed with his long, clever fingers pleasuring his own manhood and the sexy gleam in his eyes was too much. He could not say no to him and this irritated him to no end. Sighing in a rather defeated manner, he leaned in for a soft kiss and licked at the Turk's lower lip, gently caressing his smooth cheek.

"What would you like for me to do, Reno?"

Reno grinned happily, appearing rather childlike for a few seconds. He sat up and turned his back on Yazoo but not before handing him the lube coated rod.

Yazoo took the offered weapon hesitantly, inspecting it for a moment before using his free hand to rub Reno's perpetually tight opening.

Reno's head shot up as he sucked in a breath. "Ugh...alright. What you do is, slide it in me nice and slow...and once it's in as far as it'll go...you turn it on and deal me a shock to remember."

Yazoo's eyes widened greatly. Surely Reno was joking. Penetrating him with the rod was bad enough but to turn it on? That was a death wish right there.

"Yo...you still with me, there?"

"Yes. Yes I am. And I don't think you should. Reno, you'll get hurt."

Reno sighed, turning his head to favour his boyfriend with a warm smile. "Damn right I'ma get hurt. But I'll enjoy it. Relax, Yaz. It won't kill me. I ain't dying any time soon."

Yazoo still had his doubts but that smile of Reno's always quelled them. He nodded stiffly, rubbing the cool end if the rod against Reno's opening.

Reno rested his head on the pillow and kept his backside raised for easier penetration, his body sweating with anticipation. "Do it, Yaz. Give it to me."

Yazoo sighed and slowly probed the hole in the Turk's body, wriggling the rod to get it inside. He pushed gently at first, not getting very far. Then his own predator, forceful instinct took over as he forced the rod into Reno.

Reno cried out and gripped the headboard tightly to keep himself steady. He felt Yazoo hesitate and hissed in annoyance. "Fuck...don't stop. Deeper..."

Yazoo nodded to himself, sliding it deeper inside of the shuddering redhead. He pushed in, squinting with the effort, trying to ignore Reno's helpless cries as they would only cause him to stop again.

Reno dug his nails into the wooden headboard, not showing any signs of giving into the obvious pain. No. This was what he wanted. He would see it through to the end.

Yazoo pushed the rod in until it slid no further. He let go for a moment, watching the shuddering male before him with a dull sort of sadness. He placed a warm hand on Reno's sharp shoulder. "Reno...?"

Reno willed himself to speak, beginning to pant now. "Turn it on. Now. Now, Yazoo."

Yazoo hesitated for a brief moment. If this fatally wounded Reno, he wasn't sure what he would do. But he knew that Reno would never be satisfied unless he got what he wanted. Taking a deep breath, Yazoo closed his eyes and turned it on.

Immediately Reno's body jerked upwards as an electric current struck his body with violent force. He shuddered and shook, somehow finding it in him to speak. "Uh...again. Duh-do it again..."

Never before had Yazoo seen someone so stubborn and strong willed. He barely noticed it when he dealt the Turk another shock.

Yet again Reno's body reacted in a violent manner.

But Yazoo had seen enough. He shook his head and carefully slid the rod out of his lover's ass, setting it aside before pulling the shaking Reno into his arms. He held him close, pressing his lips to his cheek and shooting him a look filled with concern. "Baby, are you okay?"

Reno didn't reply. Instead, he grasped his manhood once again and threw his head back against Yazoo, releasing a torrent of semen in all directions. His cry echoed throughout the otherwise empty apartment, causing the silver haired male to cringe.

Yazoo continued to hold him and kiss him as gently as he could.

Slowly but surely, Reno's body relaxed and he returned his lover's embrace, nuzzling his face into the pale, welcoming shoulder.

Yazoo stroked the fiery locks soothingly, gently rocking him as if her were a child. "Reno, are you okay?

This time Reno actually bothered to reply. A soft laugh escaped him as he squeezed the remnant's body. "I'm fine, yo. Never been better. Told ya this would do me good."

Yazoo pulled back so he could see his lover's flushed face. He studied him carefully, expecting to detect hidden discomfort but no. All he saw was a happy Reno and this shocked him to no end. How resilient was this male? It was mind boggling. He shook his paranoia off and simply embraced the Turk, wanting nothing more than to hold him and love him and keep him safe always.

"I love you. So, so much."

Reno smiled a crooked smile, resting his head against Yazoo's chest. He could hear and feel his heartbeat and somehow he knew it only did beat for him. He sighed contentedly, feeling himself drift towards dreams that led him to his own inner paradise. One shared with Yazoo.


End file.
